willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
Something Borrowed, Someone's Due
Something Borrowed, Someone's Due is the 18th episode of the fourth season and 89th overall. The story continues what was left off on Someone Old, Someplace New where Jack surprises Karen by bringing her mother Lois to her birthday party, and Will and Grace announce they're moving. Synopsis Will and Grace's new apartment Will and Grace have moved into their new apartment and are enjoying how much privacy they have as they simultaneously have dates over and not be aware of each other. However they soon begin to think that that their new place is too big for just both of them so they decide to get their old apartment back from Rob and Ellen. Their hopes are ruined when the pregnant Ellen finally goes to the delivery room and Will and Grace realize that the new parents will never give the apartment back now they have baby. As Will and Grace regret having been unfair to their friends, Ellen changes her mind and decides to move back to New Jersey, giving back the apartment to Will and Grace. Kiki Jack sets Karen up to see her estranged mother again who works as a waitress at a bar. Karen recalls her childhood to Jack saying her mother used her as a mere prop to scam people, causing her to resent her memories with Lois. Jack however reasons out that soon it may be too late for Karen just like how it was too late for him when he found out his real father is dead, so the two women reconcile. Soon enough, Lois asks Karen for one more ploy to scam a dying man. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) * Shelley Morrison (Rosario Salazar) Guest * Suzanne Pleshette (Lois Whitley) * Tom Gallop (Rob) * Leigh-Allyn Baker (Ellen) * Joseph Will (Bill) * Mickey Maxwell (Doctor) Notes * Rob and Ellen live on Will and Grace's apartment for a week. * It is implied that this is Ellen's first pregnancy, later in season 8—roughly four years later—Grace mentions that Rob and Ellen already have five or six children. * Grace mentions that there really is a "crazy man who cuts women's hair" in their neighborhood. We learn later in Bully Woolley that Jack cuts locks of hair from famous Broadway singers to make a wig so Grace may well be referring to Jack here. * Ellen recalls the time Will and Grace made her and Rob try to eat dim sum in I Never Promised You An Olive Garden. * As Karen tells Jack her childhood with Lois, she does not mention her sister. * Lois makes a similar remark as Karen when she quickly asks "What's going on? What's happening? Why aren't you moving?", an old habit of Karen during the early seasons. Cultural references * Lois mentions that the man she is trying to con sold the now multibillion dollar company Enron. Media Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Two-part episodes